Brianna Jacksons story
by bluetarienfire
Summary: This story is about Brianna and her older brother Percy. Brianna finds love in the place of fear. Enjoy a tale of love mastering fear.
1. Chapter 1

Right now is not really a good time, for I am currently running from another hell hound. there ar a few thing that you will need to know about me, one byname is Brianna Jackson. I was kidnapped in the nd grade and have been running from _him, _and monsters ever sense. To protect my self I have a large battle ax that magically makes straps to secure its self to my back. I have been in and out of society my entire life.

AS i run through the woods I notice that the trees are starting to grow smaller and that there is more space to run between them. I pick up speed as i hear a monstrous roar behind me. then out of no where I am out of the trees and standing on a lonely deserted road. I turn intending on going back into the trees to hide but when I look all i see is a long stretch of farm land. I turn back to face the road and notice that there is a large hill with a single pine tree on top. i walked across the street cautiously watching out for the monster. As I near the other side I hear a bellowing roar much closer then the last one. I tar off running for the hill and as I look over my shoulder my heart pounds. I am scared out of my wits because I am not in a position to fight because I was still recovering from the last attack. I finally get to the top of the hill, and as I pass the tree something hits me hard across the back, I stumble and fall sliding down the other side. At the bottom I stand and look back at the top and a lone beast stands their looking at me with pure hatred. As I tack in my surroundings I am surprised at the amount of greek objects and styled buildings that I saw. I move to what is obviously the main house. It is a four story blue house with a bronze eagle weather vain. I have the strangest feeling of familiarity with the porch. I walk around and follow it all the way to the back where two men were talking one was standing and the other was in a wheel chair. As soon as they saw me the conversation was cut off. I stared at them and they stared at me. I don't really like it but I'm sadly used to it. When he is done studying me the man in the wheel chair said "well, welcome to camp, where is your keeper?"

" I am my own keeper. I need no one to protect me" I snapped, now that i think about it I could have been a little nicer.

To my amazement the guy stands up out of his chair and if that didn't surprise me the other guy just disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

" You got here by yourself?" the horse man asked "How?!"

"I have done a great many things by myself so this should not shock you." I stated plainly, I was trying very hard to be nice but truthfully I did not trust him not in the slightest

"Who are you?"

"ahhh… I have not introduced myself. My name is Chiron and I am camp director here." Chiron then demanded "But I must know your name."

He didn't ask he demanded and i didn't like that.

" My name is Brianna Jackson, and next time ask don't demand. I do not like people demanding that I do something. The last person or was it thing? any way it ended up sliced in half and pined to a tree." I told him only facts and no lies. I could tell that he was nerves from the way he kept glancing at my ax. After a few minutes I knew that we were getting no where so I asked "What kind of camp is this and now that I am here do I have to stay?" The question seemed to surprise him.

"This is Camp Half-Blood and yes until you are given a quest or have a home to go to for the school year you will have to stay."

Thats when i realized that he knew that I was trying to be nice so he was going to try.

" what does _Half- Blood _ mean?"

" Half- blood means that you are half god, half mortal."

"Now that explains a lot of things. Now I'm guessing but its the greek gods that are real?" I said.

I was starting to really like this guy and i was hopping against hope that he was one of my friends. " Yes you are correct the greek gods are really real, but how did you know?"

" The buildings, the satyrs, the dryads and those cabins." I knew that i was starting to sound friendly. " Can I get a tour? starting with the sword arena?"

He looked at me funny when I asked but he agreed without asking questions. AS we walked I was grateful to see kids doing strange thing similar to myself.

I felt at home here. she we reached the sword arena I glared at the boy who was fighting. I moved from Chirons side, jumped the rail and yelled at the top of my voice "PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

He through up his hands, dropped his sword and turned around slowly and looked at brianna and just gaped. The girl that he had been fighting with looked at her and cried " who are you and how do you know his name?"

I looked at her and stated "Because I'm his sister"

Authors note: the original story is not mine please refrain from bing rude and please enjoy reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what?! Percy is that true?" the blond girl beside him asked. She turned and saw that Percy was still staring as if frozen in place. "PERCY!" the girl yelled.

"Yes Annabeth Im fine and yes she is my sister but she should be dead, the last i saw her she was running into the bad part of the city with hell hounds running after her." Percy finally said still in a daze.

"I am strong, big brother, and i am slippery non have caught me and if they did, did not live to tell the tale." I replied growing soft. " I thought that you could tell that I was still alive as I could for you."

" No I am not that strong" he replied. "oh... why? how? how can I be and not you?" I stammered

" I dont know." he said he was growing nervous but he has yet to see me at my worst, and as usual I feel bad for anyone who does. He then asked " You ok?" though this question may have seemed odd to the others it was normal to me, I laughed softly and answered " yes I'm fine you will know the second that I'm not so stop asking me."

"Geez, ok, touchy much?"

" Oh shut up!"

"Why?"

cause your a dumb ass"

Everyone gasped.

" And your not?"

" Nope just you." watch your tongue please?" Chiron suddenly cut in.

" Why?"

"the gods can hear us and are watching!"

" And?"

" And?! You have no respect, the gods and myself do not like disrespectful children, you will die!"

Again I say " and i have not had a moments peace so i would take it as an opportunity to rest." Chiron looked dumb- founded.

" I have beginners archery to go to. Percy show her around please." Chiron said, then he left.

I looked at Percy and said "Lead the way big brother." He only frowned at me, after a minute he said " this way." We saw everything from the "stocked" woods to the messy cluster of cabins. When we got to the cabins I asked " Which one is yours and which one is mine?" "Number 3 is mine but we don't know yours as of yet."

" Well figure it out."

" I have nothing to do with it so calm down it should come by the end of the night." Percy sounded shocked. I looked at him frowned then i left. I went to the canoe lake, walked to the end of the dock and sat down. I looked t the setting sun and sighed _why can't life ever be easy_? i thought I felt someone behind me and waited.

" you are an interesting child." It was Chiron.

I stood and looked at him and asked " How? What could I have done now?" " I do not know what you could have done I only know that you are now wanted on Olympus for the summer solstice, you are to stay with your brother in his cabin and you will be going in one weeks time. train hard and long."

"Oh...ok...I guess that you will um...give me a ride?"

"Yes" he left then.

I turned back to the sun set...


End file.
